


Breaking Him In

by SucroseElytra



Series: Blood Runs Pink [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Captivity, Eye Trauma, Gen, Starvation, Torture, Whump, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucroseElytra/pseuds/SucroseElytra
Summary: Now that Micah is underground, with the only person in sight being a dangerous serial killer. He's got nowhere to run and only so much time to think.
Series: Blood Runs Pink [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669495
Kudos: 7





	1. Personal Branding

When he awoke, the first thing Micah noticed was the cold. The air around him was damp and cold. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as he tried to hold onto himself for warmth- but he couldn't move. The intense chill distracted him from the rope binding his wrists and ankles to a worn wooden chair. As he continued to wake up from his forced sleep, he noticed more and more- like the cloth gag shoved far into his mouth and light footsteps. A feminine voice broke the deafening silence. 

"Are you awake? You've been out for hours." Micah could barely make out her tiny silhouette. She couldn't have been any taller than five feet. Plus, it was near impossible to see anything in the suffocating darkness. The girl flicked on the light, practically blinding Micah. There was a dull, yet intense pain shot through his head the second the light came on. Micah retracted and whined from the discomfort. 

"Do you have a concussion?" She jumped in again, "We've been trying to stop doing that." There was no way this girl was his captor. She was  _ tiny.  _ Blonde and skinny- dressed up in baby pink and wearing gentle makeup. Her glassy green eyes had a look of care and softness behind them. No way. No fucking way. The person who beat him up and drugged him was almost his height. They were strong. He refused to believe it. 

"Now, I know what you're thinking- 'Where am I? Who are you? What's happening?'" She began to flick through a file folder as she spoke in a casual tone, "Don't worry- well,  _ do  _ worry. I guess you are in a lot of danger. You are somewhere no one will find you. You're here because someone paid a lot of money to put you on a list. And you can call me Dollface- and you're my property now." She smiled at him, provoking him to struggle in his restraints. 

"I can already tell you'll be a fun one." She continued sorting through pages in the folder, "Micah Vargas." She read, closing the folder after. "I like that name. I won't change it." Micah started to take in his surroundings, following her as she walked around the room. From what he could see, there was a staircase against the far wall- which seemed to be the only way in and out. There was blood on the floor and chair, chains hanging from several spots on the ceiling. On the far left wall, a series of metal cabinets and counters. Next to it, a few shelves. From what he knew, displayed on the wall, was a few knives, a whip, a blowtorch, and a stun gun. But Dollface was digging through a cabinet, clearly looking for something specific. She eventually pulled out a hot glue gun- a hefty looking one, without a cord. She then moved to grab the blowtorch off the shelf. 

Micah continued to panic and struggle. Dollface smiled at him as he fruitlessly tried to speak through his gag. She placed the items at his feet and leaned in close to him. Micah could finally see her up close. Her eyes were soft, but they pierced his heart like a blade. He couldn't pinpoint what was so threatening about this girl. 

"Do you have something to say, love?" Her voice was like poison. A voice that Micah knew would be more than enough to send him to his knees in the near future. He frantically nodded. Dollface untied the fabric wrapping around his head and pulled out the ball of cloth in his mouth. He took a wheezing breath and let his jaw relax. "So? What did you need to tell me?" Micah realized he needed to say something. He wanted to get out of the gag so badly that he neglected what it actually meant. He had to think fast. After a few seconds of him shaking his head in panic, Micah was finally able to choke out a few words. 

"Please... I don't know what you're about to do, but don't do it. We- we can talk! Let's talk." His voice sounded more desperate than he meant it to, causing Dollface to giggle slightly. 

"Cute voice, too. And don't worry- this won't even hurt. Compared to everything else I'm gonna do." She lightly tapped the tip of his nose and smiled. At this point, the glue gun was heated up and dripping the melted plastic. She circled back of him as he continued to try to plead with her. Dollface pulled down his shirt enough to expose his left shoulderblade. 

She then delicately seared a symbol into his shoulderblade with the gun. When he tried to squirm away from the white-hot burning, she delivered an elbow to his gut. He clenched his hands so hard his fingernails dug into the palms of his hands. Blood pooled in his hands as he let out a soul-piercing scream. Micah was breathing heavily when she pulled away. He let out a quivering breath as tears fell down his cheeks. 

"You made a lot of noise." Dollface's voice had a kind of spice to it. What was once bittersweet now was just bitter. He could almost hear her cruel smile. "That was just the outline. Things are gonna get a lot worse." His heart sank when he heard the gas of the blowtorch ignite. His thrashing grew more violent when the flame made contact with his skin. He felt it burn deeper and deeper into his flesh. The smell was repulsive. He just kept screaming louder and louder until his voice fell into a raspy whine. He was crying so hard hat no more noise came out, despite his bloodshot eyes and teardrops staining his face. 

The torch clicked off and Micah swallowed hard, trying to stop sobbing. She gently touched his skin, which was more than enough to make him whimper. The cold water she sprayed on the wound was completely blissful. The old rag less so. After a few moments of picking stray bits of glue from his skin, Dollface came back around the front of her victim. 

"You don't seem to have a very high pain tolerance." She lifted his chin to force eye-contact. Micah shook his head no in response. "Well," she softly cupped his cheek, "things only get worse from here." 


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dollface tests Micah's pain tolerance.

Micah’s breath was coupled with choked sobs. His shoulder blade was sore and stinging beyond belief. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. And he knew that things would only get worse from here. He couldn't reason with this fucking maniac. 

It took him by surprise when smooth plastic slipped past his lips. He looked down and saw Dollface holding a bottle of water up to his mouth. She tilted it up slightly.

"Drink. You'll need it." She said coldly. He complied. The cold water was refreshing. It gave him a few moments of comfort among the pain. When she pulled away, he took a second to catch his breath. She took a moment to dry his tears. Dollface almost felt pity for her poor prisoner. Almost. 

“Alright, how should we start? Oh, that's always the hardest part.” Dollface pulled away her hand and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. She looked him up and down, eyes eventually settling on his shaking hands. “Here’s a nice game we can play!” She reached for the smallest knife she had and forced open Micah’s hand. He panicked and tried to struggle away, but it was futile in her iron grip. Dollface set down the blade on his lap then smiled up at him. 

“The rules are simple, but that doesn’t mean the game is easy,” Dollface began, “I am going to break your fingers. One by one. First your right hand, then your left. If you scream, I will cut off that finger. You can still whimper, wince, and speak, but don’t get too loud.” Micah’s eyes widened in fear and panic, not sure if she would hold to her threat. 

The touch was gentle at first, just holding his thumb in one hand, forcing his palm open in the other. Quick, and with no warning, Dollface pulled the top of his thumb backward, while pinning the bottom to his palm. There was a crack, but it was quickly overshadowed by Micah’s ear-piercing shriek. He thrashed violently, desperate to get away from her. 

Before he could even calm down, or realize his mistake, a sharp sting surpassed his pain. He looked down to see Dollface amputating his thumb. The blade sliced through the skin and muscle with ease, but she had to snap to bone herself. By the time she had discarded the thumb onto the concrete floor, Micah was crying, choking mess again. The latter pain was so much worse than the former.

So, when Dollface moved over to his index finger to repeat the process, Micah bit his tongue, only letting out a distraught whimper as the bone snapped. Dollface smiled contentedly. He was learning quickly. She continued to break his fingers one by one. He was able to last the middle without incident, but the ring pushed him over the edge into a shriek. His face flushed white as he realized the mistake he made.

“No, no no please, it was an accident, I didn't mean to, please, please--” His desperate pleading was cut off with a violent scream as Dollface, once again, severed his finger. She discarded the appendage and continued this sick game. 

The pinkie left him squeaking and whimpering through the pain. At this point, his hand had lost all pigment. He was almost taken aback by the comforting gauze wrapped around his bloody wounds, followed by ace bandages boxing up his broken limbs. Dollface must have noticed his stunned confusion. 

“Can’t have you bleeding out. I don’t want you dead, I’ve found it very hard to train dead people.” She answered his unasked question. The left hand was better, only losing his index finger. He was starting to get it. He listens to what she says, he gets a tiny bit of mercy. He doesn't, and it's multiplied tenfold. He's getting it. 

Dollface took a step back from her trembling captive, considering what to do next. When inspiration struck her. She quickly tied a blindfold in front of eyes, roughly yanking his hair in the process. Micah was so afraid, horrified of what comes next. He was almost relieved when she gave him a command. At least it wasn't pain. 

“Micah, dearest, can you open your mouth for me?” He was scared of the pain, yes, but the real fear stemmed from not knowing  _ when  _ the torment would come. She could tell from the way that he was trembling that he was afraid of her. Good. That's what she wanted. 

A small… the thing was placed in his mouth. It tasted like calcium, copper, and...skin. It took him a moment to realize, but once he did, his primal instinct was to spit it out- only for Dollface to wrench his jaw shut and cover his mouth. With her other hand, she ripped off the blindfold (and a good chunk of his hair), to reveal the intense panic in his eyes. 

His desperate thrashing only caused the finger to fall deeper into his throat, repeatedly poking at his gag reflex. He tried to pull away, but Dollface stayed put, only pulling away when his face flushed red and tears began to flow. Micah coughed and spat out the appendage, desperately gasping for air. He could still taste the blood in his mouth. 

Dollface picked up a second finger and began to play with it. She peeled back the skin around the cut site until she caught his eye. Still maintaining that deadpan eye contact, she ripped out the nail with her bare hands. Micah cringed at the sight, the strands of flesh and blood dripping from the nail. Her gaze made its way up to Micah’s still attached fingers. He tried to bury his fingers into the palms of his hands, but the breaks debilitated his movement. Unable to fight, all he could do was try to appeal to Dollface's humanity. If she even had any. He was nearly certain she didn't, but it was his only chance. 

“No… please, don't please, no!” His embarrassed pleading got more and more frantic as Dollface’s expression changed. She seemed to be silently telling him to try harder if he wanted mercy. “No, no please, my hands have had enough, please, please, don’t! No!” He continued, she wordlessly beckoned for more, "Ple-Please! I have a lo-low pain tolerance, I ca-can't take any-" His stuttered begging was cut off by his weepings. 

Dollface discarded the finger and looked up at the captive once more. They made eye-contact for a second. He wanted to thank her for the minute kindness. But he couldn't get his voice unstuck from his throat. She seemed to get get the message. 

“Dear,” she started, causing Micah to look up both fearful and hopeful, “if I let you out for a moment, can I trust you to behave?” Micah could only nod in response. Dollface untied the ropes around his wrists and ankles. He relaxed his sore muscles. His wrists were raw and bloody, only now getting to breathe. He was in so much shock that he barely noticed the leather collar being fastened around his neck.

Dollface yanked him from the chair onto all fours. She tugged on the chan looped into the collar, briefly cutting off his airflow. She led him like a dog on a leash into a tiny cell in the back corner of the cellar. She locked the gate behind him with a key around her neck. 

“Sleep well, dear. I’m looking forward to tomorrow.” 


	3. The Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dollface is forced to teach Micah a lesson.

He was stronger than her. Objectively. A full foot taller, and maybe twice her weight. If he had the opportunity to fight back, he would- and he'd probably win! But he was always either tied up or in too much pain. But today, right now, the ropes were so frayed that maybe he could- 

And with that, they snapped. 

He had been down here for  _ days - _ maybe more- but his hands were free. Before Dollface turned back to him, he was able to undo the ropes binding his ankles to the wooden chair. There was a nearby knife. A little one but it was better than nothing. Now was his chance. His change to attack his kidnapper and break free from this torturous life. 

In a high on adrenaline, Micah charged at her, neglectful of the fact that she'd be armed. He wasn't being quiet, per se. So, of course, she noticed him. Without batting an eye, she unsheathed a heavy blade and held it in front of her. 

"Drop the weapon, Micah." She commanded through gritted teeth. Micah stumbled over himself for a second but didn't ultimately falter. She let out a shallow sigh and promptly buried the long blade in his gut. Didn't stop him from trying to kill her. He made the smart choice to go for her neck. He was able to nick a bit of skin just under her jaw before she grabbed his weapon by the blade. It cut up her hand in the struggle, but she pulled it from him and dropped it to the ground below. At this point, he was unarmed with a blade embedded deep in his stomach. She twisted the knife harshly causing him to topple over in anguish. It was a matter of seconds before Dollface was able to apprehend him on the ground entirely. 

Dollface, straddling Micah's waist, yanked the knife from his stomach, exchanging it for the smaller scalpel he used to attack her. He was losing a lot of blood, but he knew that she wasn't done with him. Micah raised his arms defensively, but Dollface forced them away from his face. Nothing could describe the panic Micah felt when he saw her bringing the blade down to his right eye. The sensation of the knife breaking past the sensitive tissue was pure agony. He couldn't help but scream as his vision was defeated by a veil of crimson. When she thankfully got off of him, he curled up on himself whimpering. 

"What you did was extraordinarily stupid," She scolded, "and as tempted as I am to leave you here to die, I won't." She sounded pissed. Micah, in a delirious state, could only comprehend the bare minimum- he's in trouble and she's dangerous. So, when she went to treat him with gauze and bandages, he just curled up tighter. Dollface had already run out of patience, so she forcefully pinned him in a position where she could see the wound. It sure was a nasty one. Deep and slovenly. Every gentle touch caused him to flinch and weep. As annoyed as she was, Dollface couldn't help but think it was adorable. 

Patching up his eye was worse. He was defending that side of his face with every bit of power he had. She was inevitably able to pry through his fingers and when he had no other line of defense, he tried to beg. Emphasis on  _ tried.  _ He could only produce pained whines and a few mumbled pleases. Dollface thought it was delightful. After far too long stalling it out, the bleeding was finally stopped. 

This time, when she left him alone, she chained him up. Abandoning the fragile ropes so he couldn't ever try that again. Even though she was fairly certain he learned his lesson either way. 


	4. Defiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micah's second escape attempt doesn't go very well.

Dollface could be kind. She could be soft, be gentle. All it took was a kneel, a please or two, a thank you. Micah knew this, of course, he did. He knows Dollface, he knows what she wants from him. So why was he doing this? Why was he trying to bite through his ropes? What caused him to be so… brave? Why wasn’t he faltering at Dollface’s footsteps coming down the stairs?

“Micah?” She began. Not as a question, but as a command to stop. Micah didn’t. “Micah.” She said again, more serious this time. He flinched, yes, but did not stop. Only did his teeth release when Dollface grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. _And she looked pissed._

Her eyes were downturned. Her normal smile was dropped. Towering above Micah's sitting position. 

“What are you doing dear?” Her tone was almost indiscernible, but it was certainly bad. Even so, he stifled his fear, feigning confidence. His silence earned a scoff and backhand from Dollface so rough that a tooth came loose, dangling from a thread of gums. Even so, Micah straightened out, and Dollface giggled. 

“You can't be serious!" She laughed, half-hysterical. Micah tried to be brave, but the crazy in her eyes and the psycho in her voice was enough to make him withdraw. He was quick to reach for something on her table and kneel on his lap, effectively pinning him still. 

“I need to make sure,” She raised the object- it was a clawhammer, “something like this never happens again!” Micah tried to force himself out of her grip, but it quickly proved fruitless. She pried his jaw open and ripped out the dangling tooth with the claw end of the tool. She proceeded to lock the claw end of many of his still in place teeth, and with a quick jerk of her wrist, a familiar metallic taste filled Micah’s mouth, and the click of a bone landed on the concrete beneath them. 

One by one, she ripped out both canines, four left molars, and an incisor. By the time she was done, Micah’s bravery was completely diminished. He remembered his place. The weight on his lap shifted and eventually lifted as Dollface stood up. He could hear water running, but his already limited vision was clogged with tears. Micah was taken aback by the feeling of smooth plastic pushing up against his lips.

“This isn’t getting infected. Why do I need to keep explaining that to you?” There was more than a hint of bitterness in Dollface’s voice. So, Micah parted his lips and took a sip. 

The blood and what he now knew was salt water did not mix well. He gagged, but of course, he didn’t try to defy her again after what just happened. He didn’t know if she wanted him to swallow it or spit it out, but quickly got his answer when she threw his head back, forcing most of it down his throat. She continued to watch Micah’s coughing and gagging figure until he was able to calm down.

“You know,” Her voice was back down to sanity- well as sane as it gets, “I’m being very generous with your punishment. You are so lucky I got you when I did. Last-year-me would have been worse with it. You wouldn’t feel the end of it for weeks. I could have torn out your other eye. Suffocate you within an inch of consciousness before zapping you back awake with pure electricity. I could have flayed you alive, but- I’m so sweet that this is all you get.” Her hands tracing up and down Micah’s skin weren’t helping his fear. He knew that these were threats of what might happen if he ever tried to do anything like this again. “Now, what do we say?” 

“T-t-hank you, f-f--or being-g so merciful, ma'am…” Micah was able to force out. Dollface kissed his forehead and walked back upstairs without another word. 


	5. Stress Position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dollface ties Micah up in a less-than-comfortable position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha this is really short

Micah didn’t dare fight her. He whined and whimpered as his limbs were stretched beyond his physical limits. He wasn't very flexible, and he could feel his joints being pulled out of their sockets. Even still, he didn't fight back. Didn’t struggle. It’s not like he wasn’t used to being tied down, Dollface just loved to constrain him. Whether it be to hold him still through torture or to watch him squirm or panic in anticipation. This time, however…

This time, Micah was being chained to the ceiling by his wrists. All the rest of his was unrestrained as of now. She hoisted him up until he was stood on the tips of his toes. Gravity was pulling his shoulders out of the socket. The still-healing brand on his back ignited with burning pain and he couldn't help but release a sharp, high-pitched whine. The dull ache in the balls of his feet rapidly grew into a harsh throbbing tension. But if he lowered at all he would for sure dislocate his shoulders. He continued to make small pained noises, and it was music to Dollface's ears. 

"I wonder how long you can take this..." Dollface said under her breath. The cramp in Micah's feet crawled up his legs. His calves were overwhelmed by a dull pain. He couldn't take the pain and tension anymore, and almost against his will, he dropped. Micah  _ wailed  _ when he felt his weight dislocate his shoulders. Tears raced down his cheeks and Dollface  _ laughed  _ at his pain. 

Micah was relived for a second when he saw his captor take the chain in her hands. But any tiny sliver of hope was quickly dashed when she pulled him up even higher. He winced when even more stress was applied to his injures. 

"You're so pretty like this. I think I might just leave you for a few hours." Dollface said with fake sweetness. Micah frantically shook his head, even knowing that pleading only encouraged her. He wanted to at least try to appeal to her. He didn't know how much more he could physically handle. He could have sworn that his arms were about to tear clean off his body it was so agonizingly painful. But, once he finally composed himself enough to get a word out, Dollface was gone. 


	6. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dollface gives Micah a pop-quiz with some potentially fatal stakes.

Dollface has high expectations for Micah. And he had a hard time remembering them all- so it was her goal to make those rules his gospel. So, she tied his hands behind his back, sat him on the edge of a tank, and pushed him under the water. 

It was freezing cold. He didn't have time to take a breath before being submerged. He was panicked and just needed to breathe- so he took a gasping breath. At that moment, Dollface grabbed his leash and pulled him up into the cool air. A shiver went down his spine, fuck it was frigid. Micah coughed and spat out as much water as he could. 

"Rule number one." Dollface said flatly. Micah looked at her, confused for a second, before realizing what she was asking of him. 

"Oh! Uh, I- I only exist so you ha-ave something to..." Micah hesitated, hating what he was about to say, but know he'd be hurt if he refused, "to... hurt. Whenever you feel the need to do so." He said through gritted teeth. 

"Good," She delicately cupped his cheek, "Rule number two."

"Um," Fuck. What was it? He hesitated too long, so Dollface pushed him back. "No, no, no wait--" He rushed out before being submerged again. Micah struggled and thrashed as he swallowed more and more water. Dollface was still holding his leash, she could have pulled him up at any moment, but she just  _ wasn't.  _ Micah desperately tugged on the chain, silently begging her to save him. After what felt like far too long, she pulled him up. After a few moments of hacking up water, he hunched over and ejected all the rest of the water and what little food he had in his stomach. Dollface gave Micah a second to catch his breath before pulling him up by his hair. 

"Rule number two," she started, "you are to never,  _ ever,  _ disobey or lie to me." She dropped him when he finally composed himself to sit up. "What was it?"

"I-I... am to never... di-disobey or lie t-to you." He wheezed. 

"Good boy," She carded her hands through his wet hair, "Moving on. Rule number three." He knew this one, he did. 

"I- uh, if I break a rule, I must take what-whatever punishment- um... you see fi-fit." He stammered. 

"Perfect, baby," Micah tried and failed not to lean into her soft touch, "Rule number four?" 

"I, um, I-" Micah choked. No, no, no, he couldn't take being drowned anymore, come on, it's not hard, just- 

His lungs were aching as he held his breath, but on fire when he took in even more water. Micah tugged harshly on his chain, he didn't know if he was trying to get his captor's attention or if it was some complex sign of submission, but it was the only thing his survival instincts could come up with. He was so damn close to blacking out when she finally gave him air. Spitting up more water, soaking wet, and freezing cold. If he could just stop stuttering-

"I-I-I am to s-speak when sp-spoken to." He finished. Maybe, just maybe, she'd be merciful if he could prove he could be good.

"Exactly. Number five?" Come one, you'll be fine, just don't stumble over your words. 

"I-I am n-never to le-leave you. If someone c-c-comes to take me- me away, I m-must ref-fuse." She pulled him closer. It was almost over. 

"Alright! Good job! Last one- rule number six." Her voice sounded satisfied enough, but Micah couldn't risk messing up now. 

"Rule six... rule six is, uh, I may... n-never act li-like I-I'm any m-more than your pr-property." Micah forced himself to answer. 

He hated to imagine it. Hated to imagine the day when he'll actually belive these rules. It felt different hearing himself say them compared to being told them. He didn't want to think about it. Didn't want to ever let himself fall that low. Become that  _ pathetic.  _ But some part of him knew that it was coming. He knew that it was only a matter of time before he cracked under her. 

He had to get out of here. 


	7. Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micah breaks down-- and is rewarded for it.

Hurts. It fucking hurts. Micah curled up closer in his stomach. How long has it been since she last fed him? A week? Two? She still gave him water, let him sleep through the night- hell, she even seemed to be more gentle with her torture recently. But she just wasn’t giving him any food. Even the one meal (if you consider bread, water, and a few thin slices of fruit a meal) a day seemed desirable at this point. 

When he heard the cellar door open, he jerked his head to the side, hopeful that his captor was bearing even scraps. She was carrying something. Micah nearly cried at the sight and scent of a real meal. It looked so good. Meat and vegetables and it looked warm and he was  _ desperate.  _ He was chained to the wall by his neck. Stuck on the floor, but it wasn’t like he could stand up if he wanted to. Dollface chuckled softly at her salivating captive. 

“Are you hungry, sweetheart?” She asked, holding the plate barely out of his reach. Micah nodded frantically, unable to take his starved eyes off it. “Use your words, darling.” She continued. It took him a second to find his voice.

“Y-yes! I-I’m starving…” he groaned. From where he was laying, his gut was partially exposed. So Dollface, naturally, delivered a quick yet harsh kick to his abdomen. 

“Sit up, honey.” She teased as she lifted his chin. Micah obeyed in a second. Now kneeling in front of her. Dollface sat down the food somewhere he still couldn’t reach and got down to his level. He let her grab his face and move it around. She ran the pad of her thumb across where his eye used to be. Admiring every bruise and injury she left of him. At one point, he even leaned into her gentle touch. He almost seemed to follow her as she stood up and picked up the food. A thin strip of meat dangled above his head. 

“Okay. You can eat.” Micah rose as high as he could and took the food from her hand like a dog eating scraps under the dinner table. Maybe it was just his starved delusion, but in that moment it was the best thing he had ever or will ever eat. Cooked to perfection, a nice texture, and juicy. He savored every last bit of the meat before it was gone. He was so fucking hungry and he needed  _ more. _

“Can… Can I have a little more? Please?” He said as he looked at his captor with pleading eyes. 

“Depends. How much do you want it?” He knew she was trying to get a reaction out of him. He  _ knew  _ that. He tried to avoid doing what she wanted in hopes that she’d just get bored of him and kill him. Better than living as her toy. But now? It didn’t matter, he didn’t want to starve. His pride meant nothing. His morals didn’t matter. All that mattered was appeasing the woman in front of him because she had full control over whether or not he gets to live to see another day. 

Already on his knees, he clasped his hand together as if he was praying or giving an atonement. His eyes got watery and hip lip trembled before he could get a word out. 

“Please… Please, I-I’m, so hu-hungry…” He begged, “I-I-I’ll do an-anything! I-I-I’ll be your… pet. A-Anything you a-ask, wh-when, when you ask i-it.” At this point he had lowered himself completely to her feet, “I pr-promise, ju-just, pl-ple-ease, let me eat!” It took every ounce of restraint he had to not burst out sobbing. He was broken. Exactly the way Dollface wanted him. She lifted his chin again, forcing him to look at her. His eyes completely red, tears streaming down his face as he struggled to hold in his cries. Any spark of fire or defiance he once had was gone. 

His relief came when he saw a fork close to his lips. He took the food off it and swallowed. It didn’t matter that he was being fed by the person he hates the most, he was being  _ fed.  _ And that’s really all he needed. 

Micah savored every bite like it would be his last, because as far as he knew, it very well could be. But she fed him every last bit. 

“...Thank you…” He said the second she pulled away from him. “Thank you… so, so much.” She could see it in his eyes. It wasn’t a ruse. He was truly thankful for the privilege of human rights. She had him right where she wanted him. And in such little time, too! She took him, what, a month and a half ago? And he’s already fully willing to throw himself at her feet in exchange for basic human decency. 

How wonderful. 


End file.
